Just an annoying little sister
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: Pirika was nothing more to Ren but a friend’s annoying little sister. So what if he can see things about her that other people can’t. It is just his observant nature, right? Blame it on his keen senses not his heart...Complete! oneshot! XD


**Tsubame:** I joined a C2 community that was mostly RenxPirika. So I felt kinda obliged to write a story based on those pairings…I hope nobody hates me for the long updates… if my computer doesn't get fixed soon I'm going to be stuck with oneshots for a loooooooooonggggggg time…….

I decided to add a few more things in this fic….just a few adjustments…Hope you like it! I don't own Shaman King...XD

* * *

"**Just an annoying little sister"**

_**by: Tsubame Ongaku**_

* * *

**Summary:** Pirika was nothing more to Ren but a friend's annoying little sister. So what if he can see things about her that other people can't. It is just his observant nature, right?

* * *

"I don't know what to do with her anymore, Ren?" the frustrated, blue-haired Ainu said. "Lately, I have to beat off suitors with a stick!" 

"Then leave them be to make fools of themselves in front of your sister," I replied. I couldn't understand why this idiot would trouble me with trifle matters like these. I, Ren Tao, heir to the Tao fortune and one of the strongest shamans in the world should not be bothered with his problems in handling his "little" sister.

The two of us were on our way to Yoh's for a group study session. When we crossed paths in the intersection on our way to Yoh's, it was clear that the guy was…to put it lightly…irritated…it was only later did I find out that it was all because of his sister, Pirika.

Usually, I never listened to things like those. I mean it's not my problem. Why should Horohoro care what his sister did? June Tao, my own sister dated a dead guy and you don't hear me complaining. But Horohoro was now what I considered a friend. It wasn't easy though. We've went through many battles to get this far. It's been a couple of years since the Shaman tournament. It took two years for us to trust each other not to kill each other. When I signed up to be his friend though, I didn't want to be bothered with his "sister" matters.

I used to be quite a squirt and the guys in the group teased me with no end for a long time because of my height. It was annoying really. Sometimes even worthless humans underestimate me. They think they can push me around? Think again.

Those people are still alive and breathing. Yoh and the others will have my head if I killed anyone but not without a very thorough beating.

I am proud to say that I've grown these passed few years and not only am I sexy, thanks to the countless hours I had spent training but also tall. I'm even wondering why I decided not to take up modeling. One look from my golden eyes and one stroke with my hand through my dark hair leave girls melting like butter under the hot sun.

HA! I'd like to see those same people see me now. They can't call me puny anymore

Horohoro Usui, the light-blue haired snowborder from the north, had just rolled his eyes. "You know I would NORMALLY do that but the things these guys do are getting…embarrassing."

I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "Like what? It's not like they actually kiss the very ground she walks on, right? It's probably just a harmless infatuation."

Pirika Usui, why should I care? I never saw her as anything but an annoying little sister of one of the group. So what if she had soft light-blue hair that reminded me of the clear sky, skin that looks like soft satin that you'd like to run your fingers through and so what if I thought she had gorgeous azure eyes that looks at you with complete trust and innocence. I'm an observant person, any observant person would notice that…

And any observant person would no that she has five smiles, right?

_a smile when nervous…_

_a smile when feeling pity…_

_a smile when truly happy…_

_a forced smile…_

_a smile she reserved only for those "special" people to her…_

Any observant person can see it, right? I told Yoh about that once and he looked at me very strangely. I can't describe it. It was a look that said…"I can't believe what I am hearing…"

Tse…who cares what that bum thinks?

Horohoro laughed nervously scratching his head. "Umm…funny you should say that…"

As if on cue, Pirika had walked by on the opposite side of the road as usual had her nose buried in her celphone to notice us. Ever since she received a celphone fro her birthday, she's been busy with her social life.

Hey I'm only human. I can't help thinking she's cute. It's true…Her celphone was pink lie everything else she wore. She was twirling her hair and biting her lower lip. Pirika in a way made a simple gesture like that seem provocative.

Did I just think that?

AHHHH! I have to quit that! She's my friend's sister for crying out loud! I can't think about her like that.

I'm thankful this idiot beside me cannot read minds otherwise he'd kill me. Goodness knows I want to kill myself.

Despite that, I was about to call her maybe ask her to walk with us to Yoh's, assuming that she was on her way to see Anna but Horohoro suddenly kicked me hard on the shins.

"Ahhh!" I shouted. "What was that---"

I never managed to finish my rant. Horohoro dragged me behind a bush and signaled me to hush and…observe. I was not about to shut up easily but before I could say anything more…Horohoro actually TAPED my mouth shut…

"Shut up a moment will you?" He whispered. "You'll see what I mean."

I frowned and folded my arms. I'm perfectly aware of how popular Pirika is thank you very much. Sometimes this guy can be too paranoid. Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen? This is Pirika we're talking about!

What's so special about her? Sure she's cute, nice and caring. She is the perfect polar opposite of me, in short. She is smart, I give her that but there are other girls smarter than her. Well, she is okay…for a girl I mean. I usually don't pay attention to girls but I'm not gay. It's just that every time I do pay attention to them they all talk about the same thing. Buy me this, buy me that, do I look cute in this and in that…it's annoying.

I guess I like her okay….

Well, fine…I like her a lot…

I like her a whole lot…

But I don't love her or anything…it's just that she is different.

….

I don't love her okay! I don't care how many times this subconscious of mine says otherwise!

Pirika was looking around obviously searching for where the shout came from. Seeing no other people on the street, she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Her nose again buried on her phone.

When she disappeared around the corner, five guys surfaced from the trees just behind the spot where Pirika had stood.

Like VERY bad amateur spies, they looked around to see if there were any people around and to my shock, they actually went down on their knees and kissed the pavement where only moments before Pirika stood.

"Don't they have even a small shred of dignity in them?" I grumbled.

Horohoro sighed and shook his head. "Apparently they do not."

"Hmmph…I wouldn't be surprised if they start doing a bizarre ritual…" I said, scowling. These guys were giving men a bad name. Men do not worship girls. Girls should worship us!

"That's another thing---"

But before Horohoro could say anything more. One guy took out a doll from his backpack the doll looked incredibly like…

"A Pirika doll?" I gasped, as I watched. They were bowing to the doll!

"See what I mean now?" Horohoro asked, sighing. "This is getting freaky. I don't even want to know where they got that lock of her hair!"

Moments later they stood up, casually brushed their clothes and followed the same direction Pirika took.

I frowned. "That was creepy. How could you even let them come ten feet with her?"

"She doesn't want me beating up her friends," he groaned. "well, at least she sees them as friends…I see them as annoying stalkers. VERY annoying, psycho stalkers!"

I didn't reply as we again made our way to Yoh's. One thing was for sure I was not afraid to beat up those psycho stalkers. This was only for her protection. She's a woman. She doesn't know what was good for her.

* * *

It is so like a woman to over-react. I only beat up those boys a little…just a few cuts and bruises, one had a broken nose, another had a broken wrist, two lost some teeth…well you get the idea…'yawn' I wouldn't even call it exercise. Those guys are pathetic. 

"Why did you do that!" she screamed at me after the ambulances disappeared around the corner. "You're the Martial arts champion in the whole of Japan and China. You knew they never stood a chance against you!"

I arched one eyebrow and stared down at her. "Ms. Usui, are you stupid or are you just plain clueless?"

"What! How dare---"

"I'm Ren Tao. I can dare anything and do anything I please." I smiled, amused at that indignant expression on her face. I remember a time when I used to have to look UP at her. Now, she looks like a cute porcelain doll. Small and delicate. Fortunately, I knew her too well. There was nothing delicate about Pirika Usui when provoke to anger. "You should already know that, Ainu."

"My name is Pirika!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever."

I turned to leave. Horohoro, Yoh and the whole gang was staring at me. Wide-eyed and mouths open, well maybe except for Anna. She looked more annoyed than surprised. The fight had caused a few damages in the flowerbeds. Looks like Yoh is going to be busy for a while replanting the flowerbeds. I could see the tears already pouring down his cheeks. He knew that look on Anna's face.

It was the shut-up and clean up this mess look…according to Yoh it was the 4th look of Anna's supposedly ten "looks."

Sometimes I wonder if Yoh needed to have his head examined. I'm an observant person. I don't see the difference in any of Anna's "alleged" looks. I didn't even bother remembering them, though Yoh did tell me about them once…

I couldn't understand why Yoh Asakura puts up with her. I mean he's a good-looking guy. He could get any girl. He was tall, brunette and has laidback, boy-next-door attitude that some girls found attractive. Sure Anna was cute with her short blonde locks and dark, dark eyes that at times looked sexy, lazy and provocative but I don't want to go there…

But he could do so much better. She's just cute, right? Well, make that very cute anyway. She is one of the most popular girls in school, so maybe it is best if I don't underestimate her.

….

I still wouldn't stoop myself so low to serve a woman.

That guy could only be in love…

"Wait" Pirika said. "Ren, you never answered my question."

"Who ever said I was gonna?"

"But----"

I don't know what POSSESSED me to do it but I suddenly had this urge to kiss her. It was. I was being pulled like a magnet. Those lips did look tempting. IIt was unexpected, spur-of-the-moment…I brushed my lips against hers. It was just a feather-soft kiss with our lips barely meeting but it was enough to send a spark of electricity to surprise even me. What was I doing? I was kissing a girl…not just any girl…Pirika…I just kissed her…in front of her brother…

Who cares?

I looked toward Horohoro. It took Yoh, Lyserg and Ryu to restrain him. Manta helped by pulling on his legs to keep him from moving to clobber me. Unless I miss my guess, I'd say from the looks on that big brother's face that he wants to kill me…

…

Oh, joy…

* * *

While Pirika, Ryu and Lyserg dragged the very mad Horohoro home, I stayed behind. I don't know why but I just felt like thinking. What was happening? That was uncalled for… Why did I kiss her? 

Pirika was still blushing as they left…her cheeks were as red as roses against her creamy, white cheeks. It was obvious from her eyes that she couldn't quite believe what had happened. She obviously didn't know what to say, "I…I have to go…I have to calm my brother…somehow…I guess I'll see you around school tomorrow?" she said before leaving with her brother and two of their friends. She looked so cute when she blushes…

Anna was inside, probably watching soap operas while eating the dinner Manta made. His cooking had improved over the years. After all, he even had cooking lessons from an actual French chef to please her taste buds. Amidamaru was probably somewhere with Bason or that spirit of that Manta that I can never remember the name of… Mos---something…

After the kiss, I escaped to the roof. I didn't know whether to laugh or get annoyed at the murderous look on Horohoro's face. That was quality entertainment. You don't see that everyday.

I then remember that light brush of our lips. It was just one kiss. It should be nothing special. She was not the first girl I kissed. There had been others…prettier…sexier…

But being pretty and sexy was not what made Pirika attractive. I knew that. Beauty and innocence was a deadly combination. VERY deadly….

"Hey, can I join you?"

It was Yoh. He had that usual lazy grin on his face that annoyed me to no end. I shrugged. "It's your house…" I said lying down. I looked up at the late afternoon sky. The sun was setting leaving an orange, red and golden sky to his disappointment. The blue sky had always reminded him of Pirika.

Where had that come from?

Yoh stretched his arms and mimicked what I did. "So, are you going to tell me why exactly did you kiss Pirika?"

I shrugged as if not caring. "It's really none of your business, Yoh. You know I always do what I feel like doing."

"So at that moment, you just FELT like kissing her?"

I didn't reply. What could I say? That I just felt something magnetic pulling me to do it. No way…

"You know how I feel about Anna?" Yoh asked. "Why I stay with her when a lot of people tell me that she's a slave driver?"

"Why would I wonder about that?" I huffed. "It is none of my business."

Why would he ask me that? What do I care about his love life? But I do wonder about why he still sticks to that slave--- I mean Anna…

"It feels like a magnetic pull, doesn't it?" he told me. I could feel my eyes widen.

Direct hit…

"I just…felt like doing it! end of story!" I said shrugging. It is true. I did just feel like doing it…

"Hmmm…" he replied. "Remember when you told me about Pirika's five smiles?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were wrong…"

I frowned. "What made you say that?"

He smiled one of those annoying know-it-all smiles of his and said. "She doesn't have five…she has six…you missed one."

"How could i…I mean…what could I have missed?"

Yoh stood up and brushed his pants. "The smile she only has when you're not looking…the smile she reserved..."

He chuckled lightly,"...**only for you**…"

**END**

* * *

**Tsubame:** Hurray! My first poor attempt of a one-shot! Sigh…my computer is still dead. I had to do this is one whole night on another computer… I'm sorry for the long time of no updates! My poor computer…is still dead… 

Instead of procrastinating I decided to make oneshots in the meantime instead…I hope this story meets your approval guys…sigh…I miss writing… can somebody tell me what i lack in this story? i feel like something's missing...


End file.
